Blood and Torture
by Slytherin-Dauntless-KidofHades
Summary: This is a SYOT you can only PM me your tributes. If you know me personally (I mean that we are friends in real life) you can text me on messages. May the odds be ever in your favour. Rated T for gore, and language. SYOT is now closed!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I was thinking to do a SYOT so, if you want to participate, PM me the details! (and my friend who loves Clove and knives, who is reading A Year with the Odairs, you can just text me). Here is what you put (oh, and I'm submitting D7 girl, and no that does not mean she will be victor, you can submit up to 4 tributes, 2 girls and 2 boys):

Name:

Gender:

District:

Age:

Friends/Family:

Weapons and Strengths:

Weaknesses (at least two):

Eye appearance:

Hair appearance:

Body:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Romance:

Alliances:

So, that's it. If I missed anything just PM me. Also, if you tell me bloodbath on your tribute, then you will get 30 extra sponser points. Oh, and if the first three **different** submitters will get 200 automatic sponser points. Good luck! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour.


	2. Sponser points

Ok, here is the sponser points**:**

**Sleeping bag: 30 points each**

**District bread: 20 points each**

**Bottle of water: 10 points each**

**Iodene: 5 points each**

**Weapon: 40 points each**

**Box of crackers: 15 points each**

**Beef jerky: 15 points per pack**

**Matches**:** 5 points per pack**

**Pack of dried fruit: 20 points per pack**

Ok, that's about it, if I'm missing anything PM me and I'll add it to the list. Also, remember, the stuff gets more expensive deeper into the games. Another thing, you can get sponser points by anything I write. The first three tributes by **DIFFERENT** submitters will get 200 points each. Also, you can get 10 points for being the first to answer the questions by reviewing and every tribute gets 5 sponser points to start off with. And, you can only answer one, here are the questions:

1. How many tributes died on the first day?

A. Fifteen

B. Three

C. Thirteen

2. What is Madge's last name?

A. Undertree

B. Cannotsee

C. None of the above.

3. What is Cato's last name that they gave him in the movie?

A. Harvey

B. Hadley

C. It's a trick question, they didn't give him a last name

4. What name did Lionsgate or Gary Ross give Foxface?

A. Finch

B. Another trick question, they didn't give Foxface a name

C. Arianna

5. Real or not real, Katniss loves Peeta.

A. Real

B. Not real

And now I'll tell you what each question is worth (you have to tell me the answer like this, question five is _. Ok?) 1 is worth 10 points, 2 is worth 5 points, 3 is worth 15 points, 4 is worth 15 points, and 5 is worth 5 points. Also, THE ANSWER HAS TO BE CORRECT! Here are the tributes(I'm doing reservations):

D1:

Female: open

Male: open

D2:

Female: reserved

Male: open

D3:

Female: open

Male: open

D4:

Female: reserved by XSellSwordX

Male: reserved by XSellSwordX

D5:

Female: open

Male: Desmond Terres by: Hopejesvla

D6:

Female: open

Male: open

D7:

Female: Melody Cedar by: Johannaiscool

Male: open

D8:

Female: open

Male: open

D9:

Female: open

Male: open

D10:

Female: open

Male: open

D11:

Female: open

Male: open

D12:

Female:

Male:

P.S. So far, the 200 sponser point winners are Hopejsvla and XSellSwordX, hurry up if you want lots of sponsers!


	3. Updated tribute list

D1:

Female: Shine Orion by: Johannaiscool

Male: Mercury Summers by: Johannaiscool

D2:

Female: Louisa Drape by: Peetniss 4 eva

Male: open

D3:

Female: open

Male: open

D4:

Female: reserved by XSellSwordX

Male: reserved by XSellSwordX

D5:

Female: open

Male: Desmond Terres by: Hopejsvla

D6:

Female: open

Male: open

D7:

Female: Melody Cedar by: Johannaiscool

Male: open

D8:

Female: Alicia Mayple by: peetniss 4 eva

Male: open

D9:

Female: open

Male: open

D10:

Female: open

Male: open

D11:

Female: open

Male: open

D12:

Female: open

Male: open

Okay, I'm sorry for doing D1 ,but I wanted to start the story, and the contest winners are XSellSwordX, Hopejsvla, and peetniss 4 eva. And question one is taken for given points so here's a new one worth 15 points.

1. What is Prim's eye colour IN THE MOVIE?

A. Brown

B. Blue

C. Green

Coming next, THE REAPINGS!


	4. Another Tribute List

**D1:**

**Female: Shine Orion by: Johannaiscool**

**Male: Mercury Summers by: Johannaiscool**

**(They don't win either)**

**D2:**

**Female: Lousia Drape by: peetniss 4 eva**

**Male: Grey Lancaster by: SportsGeek (my BFF without a FF account)**

**D3:**

**Female: Aaliyah Kingsport by: Twihard44**

**Male: open**

**D4:**

**Female: Nereida Chromis by: XSellSwordX**

**Male: Tide Chromis by: XSellSwordX**

**D5:**

**Female: open**

**Male: Desmond Terres**

**D6:**

**Female: open**

**Male: open**

**D7:**

**Female: Melody Cedar by: Johannaiscool**

**Male: open**

**D8:**

**Female: Alicia Mayple**

**Male: open**

**D9:**

**Female: open**

**Male: open**

**D10:**

**Female: open**

**Male: open **

**D11:**

**Female: Lilliana Dessinae**

**Male: Leo Casher**

**D12:**

**Female: open**

**Male: open**

**A/N Sorry this isn't the reaping, but if you submit two tributes, and one of them is a bloodbath, then the non bloodbath tribute gets 20 extra sponsor points! Here are more questions:**

**1. Fill in the blank: There are _ of us Gale, and only _ comes out.**

**A. 48, 24**

**B. 24, 1**

**C. 4, 2**

**2. President Coin doesn't die in Mockingjay.**

**A. Real**

**B. Not real**

**3. How many districts are (counting district 13) there AFTER Snow burns down 12?**

**A. 10**

**B. 12**

**C. 11**

**4. How many kids do Katniss and Peeta have after Mockingjay? (peetniss 4 eva, this is a good one for you)**

**A. 4**

**B. 7**

**C. 2**

**5. (this is a non hunger games one) Why is my cat stalking me?**

**A. She's just sleeping in that position**

**B. She thinks your an evil villian**

**C. Your cat is crazy**

**Number five is worth 50 points and the rest are worth 10**


	5. AN

**HI GUYS! MY PEN NAME CHANGED! (it's Slenderman is totally awesome)Here's the deal, if I don't get all the tributes by November 28, 2012, I will have A LOT of bloodbaths in this story. Anyways, here is another tribute list, BTW, there is no limit for submitting tributes now:**

**D1:**

**Female: Shine Orion by: Johannaiscool**

**Male: Mercury Summers by: Johannaiscool**

**(They don't win either)**

**D2:**

**Female: Lousia Drape by: peetniss 4 eva**

**Male: Grey Lancaster by: SportsGeek (my BFF without a FF account)**

**D3:**

**Female: Aaliyah Kingsport by: Twihard44**

**Male: open**

**D4:**

**Female: Nereida Chromis by: XSellSwordX**

**Male: Tide Chromis by: XSellSwordX**

**D5:**

**Female: open**

**Male: Desmond Terres**

**D6:**

**Female: open**

**Male: open**

**D7:**

**Female: Melody Cedar by: Johannaiscool**

**Male: open**

**D8:**

**Female: Alicia Mayple**

**Male: open**

**D9:**

**Female: open**

**Male: open**

**D10:**

**Female: open**

**Male: open**

**D11:**

**Female: Lilliana Dessinae by: SportsGeek**

**Male: Leo Casher by: SportsGeek**

**D12:**

**Female: Sandia Calsandro by: SportsGeek**

**Male: open**


	6. District One Reapings

D1 female tribute: Shine Orion by: Slenderman is totally awesome

* * *

I wake up very gingerly, I had a wonderful sleep last night. I remember today is reaping day and I run downstairs for breakfast. After I eat my breakfast I go into my bedroom, lay out my volunte-reaping clothes and take a shower. After my shower I put on my reaping clothes; a neon pink dress with black belt, a gold ring with an emerald in the middle to match my eyes, and black six-inch heels. I bet I'll have higher heels than the escort. I curl my usually straight hair and walk to the town square. After everyone gets to their sections, I'm eighteen, the escort says her usual speech and starts saying a girl's name.

"Em-"

"I volunteer!" I yell. The escort smiles at me and says,

"What's your name my pretty?" I smirk and say,

"Shine Orion, the victor of the 37th hunger games." She smiles and says,

"Well, we still have to pick our male tribute, so more excitment to come!"

* * *

D1 male tribute: Mercury Summers by: Slenderman is totally awesome

* * *

I fix up my bright blue dress shirt while waiting for the escort to pull the name.

"Mercury Summers!" I smile and walk confidently onto the stage challenging anyone to volunteer. No one does.

"Now shake hands you two." I shake hands with Shine and we walk to the justice building. My parents come in but I kick them out. I've always hated them. After we get in the train we meet our mentors, Gold and Silver, they're twins. Gold is the guy and Silver is the girl.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's your D1 tributes! I hope you liked the reaping. I'll try doing D2 today and if I do D2 then I might do D3. If your really lucky I might do D4. Peace and watch out for Slenderman! **


	7. District Two Reapings

D2 female tribute: Lousia Drape by: peetniss 4 eva

* * *

I wake up oh-so-slowly because I know what day it is today. Reaping day. You might think that "oh, she's from district two, she has to like the games" well, I don't. I think the hunger games is a sick display of _President_ Snow's power. Though, I do go to the training center in two. Just because I detest the hunger games doesn't mean if I get reaped and no one volunteers, I still want to live. I'm very skilled with axes and archery and I'm okay at edible plants. I get out of my pajamas and put on my reaping clothes. For the reaping, I'm wearing a pair of earrings that have an emerald jewel in them, a sapphire blue tank top with some crystals sewn on it, dark blue skinny jeans, combat boots with a metal toe, and a leather jacket. I eat my breakfast, get my twenty-year-old brother, Charlie and go off to the town square. I go to the fifteen-year-old section and wait for the stupid escort from the stupid Capitol. She finally gets here and says the speech I've heard for the past three years, so this is the fourth time I've heard it. She finishes her speech and gets to the girls ball.

"Lousia Drape!" oh crap. That's my name! Wait, someone might volunteer, so I walk up confidently. I get up onto the stage and look around with a blank face. No one volunteers for me. The escort smiles at me. Probably because of my glossy black hair and menacing green eyes that the boys in the district find attractive. My body is well developed, so I can throw punches well too.

* * *

D2 male tribute: Grey Lancaster by: Sportsgeek

* * *

"Lousia Drape!" I smirk when the escort says her name. I'm going to kill her. Though, if she doesn't get me mad, she'll be worth having around. Just because she's pretty and I've seen her with archery and axes at the training center. The escort isn't even able to get to the boy's ball before I yell,

"I VOLUNTEER!"

"What's your name hun?"

"Grey Lancaster, your future victor of the twenty-fourth hunger games."

**A/N: Hey, guess what? I'm back from the dead! Jk. I was alive the whole time. So there's your D2 tributes. I'm going to skip district 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, and 12 for the reapings. I hope you don't mind, but after the reapings are done I'm going to show the scores and do the interviews for district 2, 4, 5, 7, and 11. After, I'll start the bloodbath, but the bloodbath will be in 3rd person.**


	8. District Five Reapings

D5 female tribute: Nessie Sparcs by: ilovedoodle

* * *

I literally roll out of bed because it's reaping day. Then, I just walk downstairs very slowly for breakfast. I have a better life then most of the other people of district five. My family isn't rich, but not poor either. After I eat my breakfast of toast covered in butter, I go into my room to find a bath waiting for me. After my bath I put on an orange dress to match my ginger hair, some red flats, and my token, which is a silver ring with a flower made out of gold in the center. I put a little bit of red eyeshadow on the eyelids of my muddy brown eyes. After I'm ready, I get my best friend Alec and we walk to the town square together. After we get our fingers pricked I walk to the thirteen year old female section while Alec walks to the thirteen year old male section. The escort, Silver Dine says her speech and she puts her hand in the girls ball.

"Nessie Sparcs!" I feel bad for her. Nessie Sparcs, oh wait that's me! That's great. Please note the sarcasm. I walk up to Silver on the stage while she looks slightly disapointed that a thirteen-year-old is district five's female tribute.

"Now the boys!" Silver then walks to the boys ball.

* * *

D5 male tribute: Desmond Terres by: Hopejesvla

* * *

The district five escort, Silver Dine walks to the boy's ball and pulls out a name.

"Horace Houser!" No! Horace can't go into the games! He is all his grandmother has left! I run to the stage and yell,

"I VOLUNTEER!" Silver smiles as I walk up to the stage. Nessie, the female tribute looks at me uneasily. I give her a reassuring smile and Silver asks my name.

"Desmond Terres." I say into the microphone. Silver says,

"Well, go on and shake hands you two." after we shake hands we are taken to the justice building.

**A/N: Hey! I updated! Your welcome. :). Well, time to start D7 reapings. After I finish the reapings, I will do the chariots in third person and then I'll do a long chapter for the interviews. After that, I'll let all the tributes who have a romance have a little moment with their lover before the games. Then, the games will commence! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour!**


	9. District Seven Reapings

D7 female tribute: Melody Cedar by: Slenderman is totally awesome

* * *

I wake up abruptly because I had another nightmare about my sister, Nike's death. Nike was just walking down the street with me until some guy jumped us. He cut Nike's head right off. Anyways, I walk downstairs and eat the blueberries that are left out for me or breakfast and get ready for the reapings. I get dressed in a deep purple dress with straps like a tank top that cross over at the back, black combat boots, a black cardigan, a ring with an amythest in the middle (I used to date a son of a blacksmith), and put my hair in a high ponytail. I then walk to the town square, get my finger pricked, and walk to the seventeen year old female section. The escort, Calle Sheen says her usual speech that I always tune out of, until she finally says,

"Now, let's see who will be our female tribute." Calle walks to the girl's reaping ball and picks a name. She walks to the microphone and says,

"Melody Cedar!" Ah crap! I walk up to the stage with a stony face and look to the crowd to see my parents and my friend, Amelia are crying while my twenty year old brother, Oakley has passed out. I don't hear who the male tribute is, but I know he's a twelve year old. Then, we shake hands and go to the justice building.

**A/N: Well, since I didn't get a D7 male, I just made up a random twelve year old. Just so you know if you wanted to check out my PJO Nico di Angelo love story called "The One and Only," or you're already reading it, I will update it today or tomorrow. Well, time to start the new chapter.**


	10. BLOODBATH

**A/N: Okay, I decided to skip the rest of the reapings and hurry up with the games! Also, here are the tokens (I'm only doing reaping people and some who will play an important part),**

**Shine Orion: Emerald necklace**

**Mercury Summers: Mother's wedding ring (mother is dead)**

**Tide Chromis: Seashell**

**Desmond Terres: USB stick**

**Melody Cedar: Ring with a jabberjay on it**

**Leo Casher: Locket with his family and his friends (one of them is a two year old Chaff)**

* * *

**TRAINING SCORES (everyone will be done):**

* * *

**Shine Orion: 9**

**Mercury Summers: 8**

**D1**

* * *

**Louisa Drape: 10**

**Grey Lancaster: 10**

**D2**

* * *

**Aaliyah Kingsport: 6**

**Matteo Smitchy: 5**

**D3**

* * *

**Nereida Chromis: 8**

**Tide Chromis: 10**

**D4**

* * *

**Nessie Sparcs: 7**

**Desmond Terres: 10**

**D5**

* * *

**Melody Cedar: 9**

**D7**

* * *

**Alicia Mayple: 4**

**D8**

* * *

**Maizy Boufate: 6**

**D9**

* * *

**Macie Lilac Lapinski: 6**

**D10**

* * *

**Lilliana Dessinae: 7**

**Leo Casher: 6**

**D11**

* * *

**Sandia Calsandro: 3**

* * *

POV 3rd PERSON:

As the tributes rise up from underground, they look at what they have to deal with. The arena this year is a ruined school. From the rubble you can make out the letters, 'C, R, P, S, R, and T.' There are two Cs seen, two Rs, one P, two Ss, and one T, so in order it went like this, 'C-R-P-S C-R-S-T." As the tributes look at the cornicopia and find their allies, the countdown is at thirty seconds. Everyone prepares to run and signals their allies where to go. When the gong rings, it is only ten seconds until the first tribute meets his fate. It's the boy from district seven, Grey Lancaster just made his first kill. Lilliana Dessinae is running from the blade of the axe of Melody Cedar's axe. Lilliana had just gotten a backpack before Melody tackled her. Melody grabs the knife from Lilliana's hand and makes a cut right of Lilliana's eye.

"I'll make it quick, but only because it's the bloodbath." and those are the last words that Lilliana Dessinae heard before her head was cut off. Desmond Terres is running to Melody and asks,

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Don't be an elephant."

"Why elephant?"

"Because they like apples, now go! I got Lilliana's stuff, we need to find shelter!"

"And a water source."

"Hurry!" That conversation was made just before the two lovers got a follower. Leo Casher has just seen Lilliana's limp, cold, lifeless body before he screams for his deceased ally. In the middle of the scream, an arrow is shot into his cheek. Snapping back to reality, Leo runs after he takes a bright blue bag and the knife in the chest of the fallen Aaliyah Kingsport. Mercury Summers is the one who had shot the arrow and was now looking for Shine Orion. Realizing that she was the one who went to follow Desmond and Melody, he grabs a sword from the soulless body of the boy from six and stabs the girl from six with it. Louisa Drape has taken a cut to the cheek as Macie Lapinski throws a knife at her. Shocked, Louisa grabs the sword from Mercury and slits Macie's nose. As Macie screams in frustration, she runs in the direction that Leo went and gets a knife thrown into her back. Tide and Nereida Chromis are hiding in the rubble very near the Career camp. Louisa has run from the Careers as she faked her alliance with them. She starts looking for Alicia Mayple and finds her hiding with Tide and Nereida. Tide gasps and drags Nereida away, but a Grey has seen them and Nereida gets a spear through her neck. Tide gets tears in his eyes but moves away quickly. Louisa takes Alicia's hand and takes her to hide somewhere.

* * *

**THE FALLEN:**

**AALIYAH KINGSPORT: ****D3**

**MATTEO SMITCHY: D3**

**NEREIDA CHROMIS: D4**

**NESSIE SPARCS: D5**

**D6 FEMALE**

**D6 MALE**

**D7 MALE**

**D8 MALE**

**D9 MALE**

**MACIE LAPINSKI: D10**

**D10 MALE**

**LILLIANA DESSINAE: D11**

**SANDIA CALSANDRO: D12**

**D12 MALE**

* * *

**KILLS:**

**Shine Orion: D6 male**

**Mercury Summers: D6 female**

**Louisa Drape: Macie Lapinski**

**Grey Lancaster: D7 male, D9 male, Sandia Calsandro, Aaliyah Kingsport, and Nereida Chromis**

**Tide Chromis: D8 male**

**Desmond Terres: D10 male**

**Melody Cedar: Lilliana Dessinae**

**Alicia Mayple: NO KILLS**

**Maizy Boufate: NO KILLS**

**Leo Casher: NO KILLS**

* * *

**TRIBUTE STATUS:**

**Shine Orion: Following Desmond and Melody, in need of food**

**Mercury Summers: With Careers, doesn't need anything**

**Louisa Drape: Found shelter that will hide fire, needs matches**

**Grey Lancaster: ****With Careers, doesn't need anything**

**Tide Chromis: Found well hidden cave made of rubble, found water source, needs food and a weapon**

**Desmond Terres: Hidden with Melody, needs weapon and water**

**Melody Cedar: Hidden with Desmond, needs water**

**Alicia Mayple: ****Found shelter that will hide fire, needs water**

**Maizy Boufate: Needs weapon, food and water**

**Leo Casher: Needs water**

* * *

**SPONSOR POINTS:**

**Hopejesvla: 300 points**

**HPvsHG: 100 points**

**XSellSwordX: 300 points**

**peetniss 4 eva: 250 points**

**Sportsgeek: 200 points**


End file.
